Meu Milagre
by Voliveira
Summary: Como seria o primeiro Natal de Jane e Lisbon?


Há algo sobre os mentalista que as pessoas odeiam. Uma técnica chamada rapport: você cria a confiança da pessoa em você, mexe com seu inconsciente e ela está pronta para ser hipnotizada.

Lisbon prefere chamar essa técnica de conquista o idiota, Abbott diz que é ótimo pra persuasão, independente da definição passei minha vida tentando entender como as pessoas podem confiar tão facilmente em outra, sem saber o passado, o presente ou o que as trouxe até ali.

Não é uma confiança de amigo, mas ela fica aberta o suficiente para que você a faça confortável e nada disso foi o suficiente para que eu tivesse uma relação extremamente confiável com ninguém.

Lembro-me de acreditar em apenas uma pessoa após o que causei a Angela e Charlotte por causa de Red John e mesmo confiando tudo para essa pessoa, não confiei tudo. Não me entenda mal. Informação é poder e o poder pode te matar, mas são velhos tempos.

O hoje. O que posso dizer sobre o hoje? Estou olhando para o céu e encarando as estrelas, as noites de Natal sempre foram muito cheia de solidão, mas agora eu não sei bem o que é isso. De certo modo, estou longe de acreditar em milagres e muito distante de aprender ser alguém que Teresa mereça.

O sino da igreja badala onze vezes e eu desvio meu olhar para dentro da casa. Ela está sentada no sofá perto da fogueira lendo algum livro, seu olhar está concentrado com um leve risco entre as sobrancelhas e o sorriso doce faz com que meu coração salte mais rápido.

Teresa Lisbon não é a mulher mais deslumbrante do mundo, não é loira de olhos azuis, não é alta e nem o corpo de invejar uma modelo.  
Ela é uma mulher baixa, olhos verdes e um corpo com tudo no lugar, não mataria um homem no primeiro olhar, mas o deixaria rastejando. Há uma beleza natural em sua personalidade, no seu modo autoritário e nos seus olhos.

Levo minha xícara aos lábios e bebo mais um gole de chá, ela olha pra mim erguendo as sobrancelhas. Deixa o livro de lado e pega um casaco para vir me acompanhar, deixo o chá sob as escadas e a encaro enquanto chega ao meu lado.

É natal e não estamos jantando, nem fazendo ceia como as famílias tradicionais. Estamos apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, Lisbon cheira sabonete de amêndoa e flores.

─ Me diga no que está pensando? - diz ela, passando o braço na minha cintura.

Volto os olhos para o céu.

─ Não tenho certeza.

─ Devo me preocupar?

Olho para ela e sorrio.

─ Não é só que... - respiro. ─ Há muitos anos que não passo o natal com alguém.

Sinto seu aperto aumentar em minha cintura e depois se soltar completamente, Lisbon joga o casaco no chão e me abraça.

─ Está se lembrando da sua mulher e da sua filha?

Fecho os olhos enquanto sinto seu perfume e a abraço mais forte.

─ Sim e não - suspiro. ─ Me lembro do natal em família, mas também não me lembro. É como se as lembranças delas fossem substituídas por vários outros momentos.

Teresa me solta e giro minha aliança. Ela não pesa mais, ela parece não ter mais tanto significado.

Ela está encarando o pisca-pisca mal colocado que coloquei na frente da casa. Nossa casa. O FBI e a CBI parecem tão distantes nesse momento, um passado tão deserto e nebuloso.

─ Você quer entrar? - ela pergunta.

─ Na verdade, tenho um presente pra você.

Ela sorri de lado enquanto me olha.

─ Sério?

Abro um largo sorriso.

─ São dois e o primeiro é esse - tiro a aliança e coloco em sua mão. ─ O segundo é mais complexo.

Pego um controle no meu bolso e aperto play. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic do The Police enche nossos ouvidos.  
Pego sua mão delicadamente e passo o outro braço pela sua cintura, enquanto tento desajeitado acompanhar o ritmo da música. Lisbon coloca o rosto sobre meu ombro e então paramos de tentar dançar e apenas mexemos os quadris.

Eu nunca confiei tudo para Teresa Lisbon imaginando que poderia lhe proteger, mas estava apenas protegendo a mim mesmo. Porque não há maneiras de olhar e viver como uma mulher como ela e não saber que está completamente perdido, completamente apaixonado.  
Quando a música termina uma estrela cadente passa pelo céu e Teresa vira sorrindo, fecha os olhos e sussurra um pedido. Ela se vira para mim.

─ Você fez um pedido?

Suspiro.

─ Não.

─ Por que?

─ Você é meu milagre, Teresa Lisbon, não consigo imaginar nada mais que eu queira nesse mundo do que você ao meu lado.

Então ela sorri e finalmente o sino da igreja badala meia noite. Badala enquanto meus lábios alcançam de Teresa, badala enquanto eu acredito em milagres..


End file.
